


Fast Paced

by FromOneToAnother



Series: Tale of Tales [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOneToAnother/pseuds/FromOneToAnother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a car rolling over a hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Paced

“Shit,” Michael huffed from where he was on his hands and knees, “nngh.”  His forehead rested on his hands as the man behind him continued to lick at his hole.  His hips ground back trying to get closer and Ryan pulled away.

“Eager?”  He chuckled and threw a look at his phone that continuously lit up, “fuck.”  He reached out one hand and grabbed it, Geoff.  Missed calls from Geoff, texts from Geoff.  He pressed the call button next to Geoff’s picture as he slid inside Michael.

“Are you seriously making a fucking phone call? Fucking asshole,” Michael hisses out between grit teeth, Ryan placed his other hand not holding the phone on the center of Michael’s back.  His fingers spread so his pointer and pinky brush the hollow of his shoulder blades.

“Hush,” his hips move torturously slow, Geoff answers.  “Hello?”

“Hey ya dick, where are you?”

“Home,” Ryan hoped, no he knew, this wasn’t a social call.

“Listen I understand that you and Michael don’t get along very well and I was thinking,” there was a long pause, and Ryan’s hips faltered and stopped.  Michael gave a quiet whine at the lack of movement. “You and Michael are going to be on a team.”

It has been three months since Ryan had joined the crew and almost three weeks since Michael and Ryan started their sexual relationship.  Though when they were together in front of the crew they bickered.  Jeremy had joked and said that you could cut the sexual tension between the two with a knife.

Michael and Ryan fought worse than cats and dogs, but god damn the sex was fantastic between the two.  Earlier that morning Michael had stopped by, picked the lock on Ryan’s front door, and stripped.  Ryan was already awake and waiting, they had gone a couple of days and Michael was too tense on their day off.

Now with Ryan on the phone with Geoff and him not moving Michael decided to take it into his own hands and started thrusting back onto Ryan’s cock.  It made Ryan let out a throaty groan and his hand lifted from Michael’s back to cover his mouth.

“Hey now,” Geoff, ever so oblivious, stated.  “The kid is good, been in my crew for some years now when he was fresh outta high school.”

“Mmm,” Ryan replied, more to cover up the noise he almost made, he’s had enough of Michael teasing him.  “I’ll think about it.”

Hoping that Geoff would end the phone call Ryan started moving again, ready to drop the phone and grab Michael’s hips to thoroughly fuck him into the mattress.  The tightness of Michael around his dick was bliss, and Ryan never wanted to leave.

“That’s the thing, it’s not up for debate,” Geoff continues and Ryan really wants to yell at him to hang the fuck up.  “I’m telling you because I know you wouldn’t be as angry as Michael.  Now I will tell him don’t wor—.”

Ryan ends the call, tosses the phone, and grabs at Michael’s hips hard enough to bruise.  Michael tries to laugh but any attempt is cut off by Ryan’s forceful thrusts, “shut up.”

The redhead bites at his fingers when Ryan hits that spot just right and it makes tears leak out the corners of his eyes.  Ryan’s hips slow and Michael turns to look at him, the blond looks away and nods at Michael’s phone.

“Oh fuck no, I’m not stopping one of the best fucks of my life because you hung up on the boss.”  Michael starts rocking again and that earns a chuckle from the man.

“I could always make you wear this you know.”  Michael opens one eye at his bed partner’s statement, in Ryan’s hand is a tiny pink silicone plug.

“Why, you fucking pervert?”  Michael smiles and leans up on one arm to take it from him, “fill me up and stick it in?”

“I could.”  Ryan rolls over and presses against Michael’s back, “make you wear it to only take it out to fuck you.”  The older man laughs and shakes his head, “no I’m just joking.”

Michael looks at the toy in his hand and feels the hot breath on his back from Ryan’s mouth.  He shouldn’t really, but the thought of Ryan pushing the little pink thing into his used hole to stop his come from coming out really pleased Michael.  To wear it while they were pulling off a heist, knowing that only him and Ryan would know.

“I don’t want you to be.”  Michael whispers.  “I—,” he takes a deep breath and he feels like Ryan’s waiting for him to continue.  “I want to wear it, not now but maybe sometime.”

Fuck, Ryan starts to sit up, why is he so relieved that Michael’s not freaked out?  He took the toy back and put it away as Michael got dressed to leave.  “Hey, Ryan?”  The young man asks.

When Ryan looks up expectantly as Michael stands there, one hand on the door, he shakes his head and leaves.  How to ask the serial murderer out on a date, was he fixing to ask the man out?  He was infuriating to work with would he really want to date him?

The sex was nice though.

It shocked everyone when Geoff said that Gavin and Jeremy were on a team now, it shocked them even more that when Geoff announced that he was pairing Ryan and Michael together.  Geoff gave Ryan a look that Michael had all too well seen, it was his behave look.

“So you’re okay with that Michael?”  Everyone turned to look at the redhead as he sat there swiping through his phone.  They all waited with bated breaths for his answer, for the outburst.  When no response came Gavin plopped down next to him.

“Boi,” Gavin’s face goes pouty.  “You’re okay with him making me work with the small prick?”

“Hmm?  Yeah.”  He stands up and looks at Ryan, “listen fuck face if you slow me down I will shoot you and leave your ass for dead.”

Ryan reaches up and slides his mask down onto his face, the little redhead wanted to punch him in his stupid fucking face.  “Likewise.”

Once again it was like the room waited to see what would happen and Michael snapped, his fist flew out and landed on Ryan’s stomach, the taller man grunted and grabbed at the shorter.

“Stop it!”  Geoff bellowed as Jack shook her head.

“Honestly can’t you two try to get along?”  She grabbed the car keys as everyone exited the building, forming into their new groups.

That was the thing, Ryan never kissed him, not like Michael wanted to kiss him before.  Right?  He only realized it that night, the car that they were in had ended up in the sea, where both had managed to escape with little cuts and bruises.

He didn’t know what Vagabond had thought but it just popped into his head how the man had never kissed him, how they never fucked face to face.  He looked at the man bobbing in the water next to him and a shaky hand reached out, not really expecting Ryan to reach for him either.

“Crazy night, I mean not the first time there was a car rolled.”  Michael chuckled, Ryan was always quiet but never when it was just them two.  He was at least more sociable, “what’s up?”

This point Michael wished he went home, he’d rather be sitting in his living room playing video games than standing awkwardly in Ryan’s kitchen as the blond man removes what’s left of his face paint in the bathroom.

When Ryan emerged from the bathroom to the kitchen he finally said something to him, “want an omlette?”

“Sure.”  Michael shrugged before heading to take a shower, the smell of salt water hung heavily on him.  The delicious smell of food filled the air and it made Michael’s stomach growl.  “Goddamn that smells so good.”

He accepted the plate and sat down at the table with its two chairs, Michael didn’t remember this here the last time.  “This is new.”

“I got it so this could happen.”  Ryan speared a bit of egg and looked up at Michael, who was wolfing down everything on his plate.  “Because I had hoped that—”

That got the young man’s attention and he looked up while setting down his fork.  “For what?”

Ryan dropped his fork and his hand shot out to grab at the larger shirt of his that Michael was wearing.  He pulled the curly haired man out of his seat and he leaned in.  Michael’s brain short-circuited his lips were pressed against Ryan’s.  The man pulled back and Michael could only stare at him, this crazy asshole had kissed him.

“What was that for?”  Michael got his brain working and Ryan let him go.

“I didn’t realize how much I wanted to kiss you until tonight.”  He stared those blue eyes down and then tilted his head a bit.

“Did I say something out loud?”

Ryan looked shocked and seemed to be speechless.

“Tonight that’s all I could think about was not getting to kiss you and I really just wanna,” Michael stops and his brain spun how to say all this.

“I would like to date you.”  Ryan got up from the table and looked towards his bedroom, “I would like us to be more stable than a quick fuck.”

Michael would be lying if he said that didn’t make him hard but more so it made his heart soar.  Ryan Haywood the Vagabond of Los Santos was smiling, a genuine smile, lines creasing the corners of his eyes.  Michael stood up and walked around the table to cup Ryan’s face with shaky hands.  “Okay, I’d like that.”


End file.
